


Nightmare

by rozelic (vorpalinas)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalinas/pseuds/rozelic
Summary: Your gaze settled on the lump of blankets next to you. As usual, Jean would bury himself under the covers on cold nights like this. Or every night. Judging by the shape of the lump, he must have been curled up in a ball.The corners of your lips curled upwards slightly. It wasn't even that cold.You poked what you imagined to be his back. "...Jean?" You called his name, voice barely a whisper at first, but since he showed no signs of waking up you kept on calling him, a little louder each time until at last he woke with a low groan.





	Nightmare

You woke with a start, eyes snapping open as you finally woke from the horrific nightmare.

Oh. It had only been a dream.

You tried to calm yourself, but you couldn't manage to slow your breathing down, no matter how many times you reminded yourself that nothing of what you had just experienced was real. The images were still so vivid in your mind.

Don't be silly, ______. It wasn't real. I'm right here, safe and sound in bed, you reminded yourself, taking a deep breath.

And he's right here too.

Your gaze settled on the lump of blankets next to you. As usual, Jean would bury himself under the covers on cold nights like this. Or every night. Judging by the shape of the lump, he must have been curled up in a ball.

The corners of your lips curled upwards slightly. It wasn't even that cold.  
You poked what you imagined to be his back. "...Jean?" You called his name, voice barely a whisper at first, but since he showed no signs of waking up you kept on calling him, a little louder each time until at last he woke with a low groan.

The lump shuffled, another groan was heard, and your boyfriend's head popped out. "...Hmm?"

"Sorry to wake you up." You apologized, knowing very well how much Jean hated being disturbed from his sleep, and although he never seemed to be bothered when it was you, you still felt the need to apologize.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled, rubbing a sleepy eye as he turned to face you.

You hesitated for a moment. "I...uh...I had a nightmare."

"Oh." Was Jean's simple answer. You frowned and was about to protest at his lack of empathy but you were interrumpted by suddenly being drowned in blankets.

"What the hell are you doing?" You laughed as you tried to wriggle your way out, but Jean's arms coiled around your torso and pulled you towards him until you were pressed against his chest.

"Bad dreams are a one way ticket to the blanket lump." He said with a grin, digging his nose into your hair. "Enjoy your stay."

You giggled and nuzzled him back, your own arms wrapping around him. "I'll have you know that I can come into the blanket lump whenever I want." You teased him, but Jean had already drifted off, his exhales tickling the top of your head.

You smiled to yourself. All you had needed was a little contact from the person you loved and you had relaxed without even realizing it.  
Settling into the warm embrace, you looked up to kiss him gently, so as not to wake him.

"Good night, Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my DA account.  
> \---  
> I want to go in the blanket lump too!!


End file.
